Clueless
by LiL-JudiE
Summary: Hermione decides to tell Ron how she feels. Ginny helps her devise a plan... but what does the whole of Gryffindor house got to do with it?


Clueless   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
"Don't worry, Harry... You'll do fine..."  
  
"What if I don't? What if we lose?"  
  
"You won't. Trust me."   
  
It was an especially bright, sunny, and warm Saturday afternoon for fall and Harry, and Hermione, among many other students , were taking  
advantage of it. They were sprawled on the grass, watching the lake. They would see one of the giant squid's tentacles once in awhile but not the   
giant squid itself.   
  
"Just my luck... My first time as Qudditch captain and we're playing against Slytherin," Harry grumbled, miserably. "They're going to ruin it  
somehow for me..."   
  
Hermione propped herself on her elbows to look at Harry who was lying on his back, glaring up at the sky.   
  
"Harry, seriously. You'll do fine; you always do. You're an incredible Seeker and you'll be an incredible Captain."  
  
He turned and looked at her. "You really think so?"  
  
"Yes! Now, stop worrying about it so much. You still have two weeks if you're not sure and it's a beautiful day so enjoy it."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. What's taking Ron so long, anyway?" He added, looking towards the great oak doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"Right here."   
  
Ron stood looking down at them, munching on a chocolate eclair.   
  
"It's about time."  
  
He plopped down next to them. "I overslept," he shrugged. "Ginny told me you guys came out here so I followed."   
  
Hermione sat up. "Before or after you made a trip to the kitchens?" she asked, as he bit into another chocolate eclair.   
  
He smiled sheepishly. "After," he mumbled.   
  
Harry laughed as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Can I get one?" Harry asked Ron, with his hand outstetched.   
  
"Sure," he answered, brandishing a bag from his pocket. "I got tons. Those elves are very eager-" He stopped when he saw the look on   
Hermione's face. He and Harry knew only too well where she stood on the issue of House Elves... and very strongly she stood. But she didn't say   
anything this time.   
  
"Well, enjoy your chocolate eclairs," she said, standing up.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked through a mouth of chocolate eclairs.   
  
"The library-"  
  
"C'mon, Hermione! Don't you go to the library enough?" He exclaimed. "It's such a nice day. C'mon let's go visit Hagrid. It's been awhile, what  
with homeworks and all. We only seen him during lessons!"  
  
She put her hand on her hips. "No, I can't! I have to get started on Snape's essay. It's fifty inches long! That man is horrible!"  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, looking up at her. "That's been established five years ago-"  
  
"In our first Potions lesson," Harry finished.  
  
"You two should really get started," she said, sternly.   
  
"Alright, Hermione. We don't need another McGonagall," Ron exclaimed, waving a hand in the air.  
  
She ignored him. "I'm serious. You two always wait until the last minute-"  
  
"Alright, Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried.   
  
The brown-haired girl just sighed, shaking her head. Then she smiled.   
  
Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth opened, a new chocolate eclair halfway to his mouth. He looked at Harry and said, "Merlin's Beard, I reckon  
she finally loosened up, Harry."  
  
"I reckon so."  
  
They both turned and looked at Hermione.   
  
"Oh, stop it guys. You both got chocolate on your face. Right here," she indicated the spots .  
  
They both looked at each other for a few seconds and grinned. They didn't wipe it off, they just reached into the bag for more and smiled   
cheekily up at Hermione.   
  
"Boys," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned and left, chuckling to herself.   
  
Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower to get her bag. It was quiet and empty. It seemed that everyone was outside on the grounds.   
She was still smiling when she got to her room. Ron and Harry could always make her smile.   
  
She absentmindedly picked up her bag and started putting parchment, quills, ink bottles and books into it. She was too preoccupied thinking  
of how Ron looked with chocolate on his face, silly grin on his face.   
  
'He is so adorable', she thought to herself on her way out the portrait hole.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" The Fat Lady asked.   
  
"Oh, um, nothing."  
  
Hermione quickly escaped down the hallway before the Fat Lady could ask more questions. The way to the library was completely silent   
and deserted. The library was deserted also.   
  
"I guess no one wants to work on such a nice day," she muttered.   
  
She made her way to the concealed corner where barely anyone goes. That was partly because it was covered by bookshelves.   
  
Hermione just got settled when a red-haired girl popped up across the table from her.   
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Hermione replied, surprised. "I didn't see you... I thought I was the only one here."   
  
"I like sitting out of everyone's view. I see you had the same idea."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I always sit here when Ron and Harry aren't with me. This is like my own little working area. Why are you in the library? I thought  
you would be outside enjoying the sunshine."  
  
"I have loads of homework. It doesn't look like I'll be done in time for Christmas," Ginny replied, glumly.   
  
"Oh, Ginny. Don't worry... I'll help," the older girl reassured her.   
  
"Really? But you look like you got alot to do already." Ginny looked at all the books and parchment spread out on the table in front of Hermione.  
  
"I'll manage." Hermione can always manage to finish her work no matter what. 'It'll just mean lack of sleep and food... but I'm a friend, aren't I?'  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking unsure.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be glad to help you. You're one Weasley here that actually seems serious about their work... except Fred and George," she added  
with a grin.   
  
Ginny laughed, getting who Hermione meant. "Fred and George do care about their work even though they don't show it. They just pretend   
not to. They /i have a reputation to uphold, after all."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "The school is going to be a lot quieter without them here next year."   
  
Ginny nodded. "Speaking of Weasleys and work..." She sat down and looked at her older friend seriously. "How are things with Ron?"  
  
"What?" Hermione was thoroughly confused.   
  
"C'mon, Hermione. I know that you like my brother."  
  
Hermione turned pink. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking down and avoiding her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, you do. And I also know that he likes you, too. He's too much of an idiot to realize it."  
  
Hermione looked up. 'Could Ron really like me?'  
  
She can lie to others but she's not going to lie to herself. She had liked Ron for a long time now. She had liked him ever since their first  
year. It was during that chess match that they had to win to get to the Sorceror's Stone that it happened. After that, she just saw him differently. His smile   
always gave her butterflies in her stomach whether they were directed at her or not. When he had started to show interest in girls, she got extremely  
jealous. But no matter how much she liked him, he was always prone to make her angry which would wind up with their quarreling and them not speaking   
to each other for a while. And she's not saying that she hadn't missed him during those times.   
  
"Ginny..." she was about to to deny that she can have any of those feelings for her younger friend's brother but when she saw the look in the  
younger girl's eyes, she couldn't. She was more mature than others thought her to be. "He doesn't like me..."  
  
"So you do like him! I knew it!"  
  
Hermione turned red this time. "Ginny, not so loud," she hissed.   
  
"No one's here...You should tell him. Really, you should."  
  
"No! It's too complicated. He's one of my best friends. And we've been through so much together."  
  
"That's why we think you and Ron would make the perfect couple."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me," Ginny quickly replied. "I'll help you. As a thank you for all the work you're going to help me with and all the work you are going to miss  
by helping me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"There's a part of you that wants to find out whether he feels the same. And that same part wants more."  
  
"Well..."   
  
"We can drop hints here and there..."  
  
"Knowing your brother... I don't think he'll figure it out," Hermione said, thinking about the Yule Ball the previous year.   
  
"I know... It'll just be fun for us. And besides, if he doesn't get the hints... he won't find out. And that's good, in case you change your mind.   
It's a foolproof plan."  
  
"Well..." Hermione was still unsure but Ginny did. "Oh, alright...what's the harm? Ron probably won't figure it out anyway."   
  
Ginny smiled, brightly. "Let's begin making plans."  
  
She reached for Hermione's quill. Hermione stopped her. "No... work first. What do you need help with?"  
  
"Geez, Hermione... Even with matters concerning you, you put work first," Ginny said in wonder.  
  
"I got my priorities straight, that's all."  
  
Ginny smiled. "How about this? We plan as we work? I'll get my stuff!"   
  
She rushed off before Hermione had a chance to say anything.   
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
She leaned back and sighed heavily. Whether good or bad, she felt like there's going to be a change after this whole 'plan' was through.   
Author's Note: How out of hand can this plan get?   
I hoped you liked it! Chapter 2 is on it's way. Please r/r! 


End file.
